Love&Marraige
by SatineMaryKidman
Summary: What would it have been like if Satine didn't die but the duke still left? R&R pleaese!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: own? Never have never will. Got it? Good.  
  
The cool breeze wafted through the window brushing against their cheeks while they slept in each other's arms. As he woke up he gently lifted the covers so not to be heard. Walking to the sink he glanced into the mirror and realized he couldn't keep this up much longer.  
  
He went out of the bathroom and put some clothes on. He tried to quietly move across the room but she woke up. "Where are you going darling?" she questioned in a worrying yet tired way. "I just need to go run to the store and get us something to eat," he answered back. "Oh.All right," she said. "Don't be gone long please." He smiled "Don't worry I won't," and with that he was out the door.  
  
As he walked down the street he wondered what his life would be like if she said "yes" to him. But he had no doubt that she would say "no". After all, the Duke was gone and the Moulin Rouge was just about abandoned. There was nothing holding her back. As he came to the diamond jeweler shop he looked at the beautiful diamond rings that were put out for display. {A/N: I don't kno if they would've had displays at a jeweler's store but oh well.} Sense he had been saving up he had just enough to buy the most beautiful ring. "She'll love it," he said happily. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm back!" he said not seeing her anywhere in sight. "Just a second!" she called out from the bathroom. "All right." He replied back.  
  
She came out about five minutes later in a towel. "Oh I like that dress why don't you wear it more often?" he said joking. "Well I'd only wear it for you." She said walking in a sexy like way. "Well Duh!" he said. They both let out a laugh. She went to change and he watched as she teased.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
All right! New story! Yay! Lol! Ok! W0o0o0o0! Please review! I would've put it longer but I have to go! Buh-bye! 


	2. The Question

Disclaimer: Own? Nope never have never will. Got it? Good.  
  
I forgot to thank my friend Judy for helping me with my first chapter and than Tani for reviewing! Thank you! **Mwah**  
  
"Weren't you suppost to get food?" she asked after putting descent clothes on. "Huh.Oh.Well.I thought it would be nicer to go and eat out somewhere," he blurted out in a weird way. "Ummm.Okay," she answered looking at him strangely. He grabbed his coat and her arm and they went to a restaurant around the corner of the ally.  
  
"Hunny.You seem a little nervous.Are you," she stopped being cut off by his fork flying. "Yeah.Ummm...I'm.Fine why do you ask?" "Oh no reason." she trailed off. They ate their lunch in peace.  
  
As they walked in the park they stopped and pigeons surrounded them. They both laughed and shared a small but passionate kiss.  
  
"Satine?" he stopped her laughing. "Yes," she replied. "I have a confession to make." "Oh?" she replied laughing once again. "This morning." "This morning." she said urging him on. "This morning I didn't go to shop for food," he said. "Yeah.You decided to eat out." "Yes, that's true.But I also went to the jeweler," Christian informed her. "The jeweler? You bought something," she stated for him. "Yes but not just. anything," he said while fumbling around in his coat pocket. Satine just laughed. "I bought "You" a little black box with," he said taking the box out of his pocket. She gasped. ".With this little gold ring with a few diamonds in the center," he said sarcastically, while taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her ring finger. "So.What do you say?" "Oh.ho, ho." she laughed and hugged him. "I LOVE THIS MAN!" she shouted and the pigeons flew away by the sound. People were watching but they didn't pay attention. They laughed and kissed. Everyone starred in awe as the couple kissed.  
  
YAY! Chapy two! Wheeeeeee! Lol! Please review! Please, Please! 


	3. Flash Backs

Finaly! My computer is messed p at my moms so I have to use my dad's which I only get to use every other weekend. It sucks! LOL! Anyway heres the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they walked hand-n-hand back to Christian's garret they sung songs to each other. It was   
  
quiet for a while, Satine Broke the scilence, "Christian?" "Yes?" "Do you want to go to...Ummmm..  
  
.I don't know...Lets go to our poetry reading place," she said with a wink and smile. "Now why do  
  
you want to go there?" he started, "I mean I don't think i 'feel' like 'doing' a poetry reading  
  
right now, I'm still tierd from the last time I was there I mean with all the 'Give me more YES,  
  
YES,YES!'" he said mocking. "Oh...Be quiet Mr. 'I perfer to 'do it' standing and I'd like you to  
  
be comfterable because its quite long," she said mocking back. They both laughed. "Besides I thought  
  
you were the Du..." she trailed off. "What?" he questioned his smile fadding. "The Duke!" Satine  
  
screamed. Images started running  
  
through her head about the night in the Gothic Tower. Christian looked around. "Sweetie he's not  
  
here around anymore," he said as he embraced her in a hug. "Shhh....It's all right...It's all right,"  
  
he said as she sniffed .  
  
  
  
When they reached the garret Satine was asleep in Christian's arms,he had been carrying  
  
her.When he put her down on the bed she let out a little cry sound. She flattered her eyes open  
  
and coughed a little. "Are you all right?" Christian asked worryingly."Yes I'm fine," she said  
  
and smiled a little. "Good!" he said and kissed her forehead.He moved down to her lips and she  
  
pulled him ontop of her. "You know," he said intterupting, "I think you should get some rest."  
  
"Your right," she replide. They didn't change their clothes they just fell asleep in each other's  
  
arms.  
  
~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was short but the next chapter in very, very, very, long. LOL! 


	4. The Bad and The Good

Disclaimer: Lalalalalalalala. Huh. Oh. He, he. Ok Two words. Don't own!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Love Ya! ~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
"Satine!" Christian screamed. "What?" she screamed running towards him. "Look!" he said smiling. "Where?" she said starting to smile too.  
  
"In the deaths column!" Satine gasped. Christian was smiling.  
  
"Why the hell would you smile about that!" she screamed at him while starting to cry.  
  
"What your not happy about it?" he looked in the column again. Christian gasped, "Oh my god Satine I didn't see."  
  
"Yea right!" she screamed storming away.  
  
"I was talking about the Duke not Toulo." Satine slammed the door, "se." he said finishing his statement. "FUCK!" he cursed throwing the paper down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~ An Hour Later ~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Go away!" Satine screamed as Christian knocked on the door.  
  
"Would you please just let me talk damnit!" he screamed getting angry making Satine cry louder. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "would you please just come out of there?"  
  
Satine came out and Christian pulled her close to him giving her a shoulder to cry on.  
  
"Its okay, its okay," he said over and over and rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh, so your smiling now?" he said smiling too.  
  
"The Duke is dead?" she asked just realizing it.  
  
"Yes, that's what I said in the first place," he said.  
  
"Oh. Christian I'm so sorry for getting angry and screaming at you," she said crying and hugging Christian.  
  
"Its all right," he said.  
  
She looked up and they locked eyes. "I love you," she said.  
  
"Till my dying day," he said back. They smiled and shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Satine moved Christian to the small but decent bed and practically pushed him down, falling on top of him still kissing him. He switched sides and moved down to her chest and started to unbutton her blouse. She moaned softly as he kissed her chest. She brought him back up to her and kissed him. Satine ripped his shirt off and pulled hid under shirt off.  
  
They laughed. "OOPS!" she said.  
  
"Its all good," he said. She pressed his body against hers and the both moaned. She started to unbutton his pants and then pulled them off leaving him in his underwear, {A/N: Boxers or briefs?} Christian moved on top of her and took her corset and skirt off.  
  
He kissed her along her breast and her lower stomach. He slid her panties off and went back up for a kiss. She took his underwear off and looked down then up.  
  
"Big boy," she said mocking her self. They both laughed and kissed again.  
  
Simotaniously they rocked there hips together becoming one. Satine let out a loud moan that Satie, upstairs, heard. Christian rolled on top of her and thrusted a few times.  
  
"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I love when you love me. I love you to love me. I'm begging you to beg me!" she screamed. ~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Satie jumped from his chair from the words he head downstairs. He didn't go down because he kind of had an idea of what exactly was going on with the two and he laughed. ~~~~~******~~~~~ Christian thrusted a few more times and they moaned together as they reached their ultimate climax. Christian collapsed on her chest, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh, Christian," Satine said. "You think you were screaming loud enough there?" he asked smiling. "Oh, Geez I couldn't help it that was so...so...Oh, unexplainable and incredible." She said.  
  
Christian looked up so are you. They both smiled and kissed.  
  
"You know it's only like 12:15 p.m." Christian said.  
  
"Really?" she said. "No for fake!" he said laughing. "Gee you think we have time to do that again," she said smiling.  
  
"I don't think I have the energy to do that again!" Satine laughed.  
  
"Sweetie we have the rest of our life," Christian said.  
  
"Man I'm starving now," Satine said.  
  
Christian laughed, "Your always hungry after."  
  
She put her robe on and cooked lunch for two and they shared a quiet day making love and enjoying each others company, as they will for the rest of their lives. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW! That was actually pretty good wasn't it? Sorry it took so long. I think I'll make a sequel after this is done. Shouldn't I? I dunno. You think? We'll see. Until then R&R! 


	5. Blessed

Disclaimer: **looks at people in a yea, yea, yea face**  
  
Man I didn't know what to write.writers block.. Anyway I gots it now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
*~*~ Two months later ~*~*  
  
Satine woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and ham. She took at deep breath and fumbled around for her robe. When she got off the bed she realized this wasn't Christian's garret. "Christian!" she screamed.  
  
He came running in. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He fumbled around for words not knowing what was wrong. "Oh, thank heavens!" {A/N: I always wanted to hear someone say that. lol!} "I thought I was taken away from you or something!" she finished.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I should've stayed in bed with you for when you woke up," he started, "I moved our stuff down the ally, here, cause I thought we could use a bigger place you know? And you were asleep so I just carried you because we're just right here." He confessed.  
  
"Oh. That's a relief!" she blurted as she gave him a kiss. Christian ruined the moment when screaming, "MY BUNS ARE BURRNING!"  
  
Satine cracked up laughing. "What?!?" she managed to get out.  
  
"My buns in the kitchen!" was what came from the hall. She got up and walked to the kitchen. "Oh, so my poet cooks?" she giggled.  
  
"Yea I was hoping you wouldn't find out." He sighed.  
  
"What? Why?" she said as her laughing came to a hush.  
  
"Cause you might think I'm gay," he said as she crashed on the floor laughing.  
  
"GAY?" she said loud as she stopped laughing and put on a seductive grin. "No, no, no, I think its quit sexy. And besides how could you be, I mean you're a great lover, and when I mean great I mean great. Your to talented to be gay and, hopefully, good with kids."  
  
"Wait repeat that last part," he cocked and eyebrow. "Hopefully? I am and anyways we're not having one anytime soon." he laughed and her face was serious. "Right."  
  
"Well is eight months long enough?" she said smiling. He looked at her confused. "Hello? Earth to." she trailed off as she saw a tears in his eyes. "Awwwwwww." she said as she hugged him. "Now I'll have two babies to take care of," she laughed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Christian finally spoke up.  
  
"What do u mean am I sure?"  
  
"I mean are you positive you preg-"  
  
"Pregnant? Of corse I'm sure! A woman knows these things!"  
  
"Wow.Me a father."  
  
"Yep." She smiled.  
  
They shared a kiss and she started to sing to him;  
  
I get kissed by the sun each morning  
  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
  
I'll get to hear my children laughing  
  
Down the hall through the bedroom door  
  
Sometimes I'll sit on my front porch swing  
  
Just soaking up the day  
  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
  
This world is a beautiful place  
  
I have been blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
Across a crowded room  
  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
  
By the way I look at you  
  
And when we're lying in the quiet  
  
And no words have to be said  
  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
  
This love is a beautiful gift  
  
I have been blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
When I'll be singing my kids to sleep  
  
When I feel you holding me  
  
I know  
  
She slowed down a bit.  
  
I am so blessed  
  
And I feel like I've found my way  
  
I thank God for all I've been given  
  
At the end of every day  
  
I have been blessed  
  
With so much more than I deserve  
  
To be here with the ones that love me  
  
To love them so much it hurts  
  
I have been blessed  
  
He smiled at her and cheered, "Did you write that you're self?"  
  
"I had to do something to entertain me." They laughed and shared a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awwwwwww Isn't that so cute! LOL! Anywayz I hope yall enjoyed that chappy! The next one should be up soon! R&R please!!!!!!!  
  
-Shaina  
  
Songs used: Blessed by Martina McBride. 


	6. a month early?

Disclaimer: own? Never have...wish I did...  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~  
  
"Push," Dr. Mathern ordered.  
  
"I AM!" Satine said as she stopped for a breath.  
  
Christian laughed at her anger. "You don't have to yell," he said while touching her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me. That's how I got like this in the first place." She said breathing through her teeth.  
  
"Don't worry, they're all a little touchy like that." Dr. Mathern laughed.  
  
"Huh? A little?" Christian laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Satine screamed, once again starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Sweetie, but you are being a bit too touchy."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this stupid thing won't come out!"  
  
"Okay, you can get a little rest, and we'll see if the pushing helped to progress any further."  
  
"Oh, thank god!" She said putting her head back and closing her eyes.  
  
Over the next few hours Satine stayed sleeping and Christian and Dr. Mathern talked about their lives, about Brian's {a.k.a. Dr. Mathern} family and so on. {A/n: Geez how can people talk for that long? Lol}  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~ Time again ~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Satine, now you are fully dilated and now, once again, its time to push. In about 20 minutes your will have a new addition to your family." Dr. Mathern assured her. {A/N: I'm not sure if this is how they delivered babies back then but just stick with it ok?}  
  
"Ok..." Satine sighed and Christian grabbed her hand to let her know that everything was okay and he was there for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see the head. You're doing great."  
  
Satine took in a breath and started pushing again, "Uh...I can't go any more!"  
  
"Yes you can okay? You can do this I know you can your strong. The head is almost out."  
  
"No...I can't..."  
  
Christian gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I love you, I know you can do this. Do you want a sip of water?" She nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back." Christian said and Dr. Mathern nodded.  
  
"Can you push for me now Ms. Satine?" he asked.  
  
"Wait I need Christian."  
  
"Here..." he said coming in with a glass of water and towels. He placed a hand under her chin and poured the water in her mouth. Then put the towels over her stomach.  
  
"OK..." She said as she took a deep breath and started pushing again.  
  
"Christian come look," he said. Christian came and he saw the head.  
  
"Satine it has black hair like mine!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Okay one more push and the head will be out."  
  
She nodded and pushed. She groaned as she pushed.  
  
"The head it out." Immediately the baby was crying.  
  
When Satine heard the noise of the cry she was crying, overwhelmed with happiness.  
  
"Okay, One more push and you get to see if it's a boy or girl, Ready? Push."  
  
After a few seconds of pushing the baby was born and Dr. Mathern placed the crying baby on Satine's stomach, "It's a boy!" he said and he let her clean the baby.  
  
Christian was starting to get teary-eyed for joy.  
  
"It's a BOY!" She smiled, along with Christian. They shared a passionate kiss and the baby started crying. They laughed.  
  
"Well... What shall we name him?" Satine said.  
  
"Um...I was thinking some where along the name Christ-,"  
  
"No. We aren't naming him after you," she laughed, "How about Christopher?"  
  
"It has a nice ring to it." He smiled, "Christopher it is!"  
  
They laughed and Dr. Mathern Checked the baby's paulse and things, he was perfectly healthy.  
  
"Congratulations, You have a perfectly healthy son." Dr. Mathern said handing Satine the baby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~ Awwwwwww...Isn't that sweet? Lol, I couldn't decide if it should've been a boy or gurl so I asked a friend and she said boy so there ya go. R&R PLEASE! I'm not updating till I get at least 5 more reviews! Mwah hahahahahaha! LOL ok... 


	7. Here come Satine with the baby carriage

Disclaimer: own? Never have...wish I did... :(  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
**Christopher cries**  
  
"Satine," Christian said waking her up. "Satine," he tried again.  
  
"Hmm...." She answered, "what?"  
  
"I think its time to feed Christopher." He whispered.  
  
"Can't you do it?" she questioned, half asleep.  
  
"Uh...no I don't think so," he laughed.  
  
"Ok, then you do that," Satine said and fell back asleep.  
  
Christian laughed and got up to get Christopher.  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~  
  
"Shhh... its okay daddy's here." He said picking him up and rocking him in his arms.  
  
He was so adorable, his black hair, and his blue eyes,  
  
He walked back to their room and laid him beside Satine and hopped in bed along side.  
  
"Réveillez Mon amour," {Wake up my love} he said to her.  
  
She moved at peeked her eye open and smiled, "What?"  
  
He looked towards Christopher. He was looking at the ceiling smiling.  
  
"Oh, is somebody hungwey?" she said in 'baby talk'.  
  
Christian smiled, "Look at him he's so happy just looking at the ceiling."  
  
"Yea," Satine said picking him up, undoing her blouse, and feeding Christopher.  
  
Christian smiled and went back to sleep leaving Satine and the baby alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One, two threeeeeeee," Satine said lifting Christopher into the air. He made cooing noises and laughed at the excitement of going up and down. "Its funny?" she laughed. "What time is it?" she called out to Christian, who was furiously trying to write.  
  
"2:00!" he called back.  
  
"Its someone's nap time!" she said tickling Christopher and picking him up. She brought him to his room and put him in his crib and immediately her started sucking his thumb and his eyes closed. Satine smiled and walked to where Christian was.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing his tense shoulders. "Would you just relax?"  
  
"I can't!" he screamed getting up.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just trying to help." She turned around and walked to their bedroom.  
  
Christian sighed and followed her. He saw her lying on the bed and went to her and started kissing her back. She moaned softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said when she turned and faced her.  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"Things have been so stressful lately... I just..." he sighed. "I don't know."  
  
There was a scilence.  
  
"I love you," see said breaking the scilence.  
  
He smiled and kissed her passionately. Christian pulled back suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I got a letter today..." He started.  
  
"And..."  
  
"My mother wants me to go see him."  
  
"Then we'll go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because y comes before z," he laughed, "I don't know."  
  
"Duffus." She laughed, "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"Well, I got two letters today; that one and one inviting us to my cousin's wedding. Which is in Louisiana. My dad lives in Mississippi."  
  
"Well, we could go to the wedding, then go to Louisiana."  
  
"But, we don't have the money..." he said depressed.  
  
"Hey," she said pulling him up by the chin, "Don't start with the money okay?"  
  
"Well when will I have to start!"  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You know what my problem is?"  
  
"No I don't! I wish I did and I'm sorry if its me but, hey..."  
  
He sighed, "This is my problem," he said with his arms spread open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This place, this house, this, this life style..." he sighed. "I think I just need a break from this."  
  
Satine stood there thinking. Suddenly she had an idea. "Wait right here," she said as she went to Christopher's room and gathered him some warm close because it was winter and packed them into a little suitcase.  
  
She brought Christopher and his suitcase to Marie and Harold. They agreed to watch him while they were gone. 


	8. Idea

Disclaimer: own? Never have...wish I did... (  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
**Christopher cries**  
  
"Satine," Christian said waking her up. "Satine," he tried again.  
  
"Hmm...." She answered, "what?"  
  
"I think its time to feed Christopher." He whispered.  
  
"Can't you do it?" she questioned, half asleep.  
  
"Uh...no I don't think so," he laughed.  
  
"Ok, then you do that," Satine said and fell back asleep.  
  
Christian laughed and got up to get Christopher.  
  
~~~~~~**********~~~~~~  
  
"Shhh... its okay daddy's here." He said picking him up and rocking him in his arms.  
  
He was so adorable, his black hair, his blue eyes, and his mother's long legs. {Lol she is tall}  
  
He walked back to their room and laid him beside Satine and hopped in bed along side.  
  
"Réveillez Mon amour," he said to her.  
  
She moved at peeked her eye open and smiled, "What?"  
  
He looked towards Christopher. He was looking at the ceiling smiling.  
  
"Oh, is somebody hungwey?" she said in 'baby talk'.  
  
Christian smiled, "Look at him he's so happy just looking at the ceiling."  
  
"Yea," Satine said picking him up, undoing her blouse, and feeding Christopher.  
  
Christian smiled and went back to sleep leaving Satine and the baby alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One, two threeeeeeee," Satine said lifting Christopher into the air. He made cooing noises and laughed at the excitement of going up and down. "Its funny?" she laughed. "What time is it?" she called out to Christian, who was furiously trying to write.  
  
"2:00!" he called back.  
  
"Its someone's nap time!" she said tickling Christopher and picking him up. She brought him to his room and put him in his crib and immediately her started sucking his thumb and his eyes closed. Satine smiled and walked to where Christian was.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked rubbing his tense shoulders. "Would you just relax?"  
  
"I can't!" he screamed getting up.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just trying to help." She turned around and walked to their bedroom.  
  
Christian sighed and followed her. He saw her lying on the bed and went to her and started kissing her back. She moaned softly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said when she turned and faced her.  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"Things have been so stressful lately... I just..." he sighed. "I don't know."  
  
There was a scilence.  
  
"I love you," see said breaking the scilence.  
  
He smiled and kissed her passionately. Christian pulled back suddenly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I got a letter today..." He started.  
  
"And..."  
  
"My mother wants me to go see him."  
  
"Then we'll go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because y comes before z," he laughed, "I don't know."  
  
"Duffus." She laughed, "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"Well, I got two letters today; that one and one inviting us to my cousin's wedding. Which is in Louisiana. My dad lives in Mississippi."  
  
"Well, we could go to the wedding, then go to Louisiana."  
  
"But, we don't have the money..." he said depressed.  
  
"Hey," she said pulling him up by the chin, "Don't start with the money okay?"  
  
"Well when will I have to start!"  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"You know what my problem is?"  
  
"No I don't! I wish I did and I'm sorry if its me but, hey..."  
  
He sighed, "This is my problem," he said with his arms spread open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This place, this house, this, this life style..." he sighed. "I think I just need a break from this."  
  
Satine stood there thinking. Suddenly she had an idea. "Wait right here," she said as she went to Christopher's room and gathered him some warm close because it was winter and packed them into a little suitcase. 


	9. Vacational Time Part1

Lol! WO00O0O0OH00O0O! ...Ok...I'm baaaa-aaack. ~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Satine and Christian were almost to their destination, Florida. They took a train to the coast, then took a boat to Florida, then they would make it to Pensacola beach by train. ~~~*****~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Christian laughed.  
  
"You'll see," she laughed in an evil way.  
  
The trains ride seemed long, really long. When the train came to a stop, Christian sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" she said as she entered the hotel room. She led Christian to the balcony and took off his blind folds.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Florida!"  
  
~ Quietness ~  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Not as half as much as you," Christian said as he leaned in to kiss her. Then someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Towels!" the lady sang out. Satine opened the door and let her in. "Good evening," she said swinging her curly blond hair as she turned to the bathroom. She had blue eyes and was skinny.  
  
Satine looked up at Christian who was still looking at her, "Wow," she thought, "He didn't even look at her and she's beautiful."  
  
"Newly weds aye?" she asked.  
  
"Sorta..." Satine said.  
  
"See yall around then." She said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Satine just stood there thinking. "...You wanna go swimming?"  
  
"I don't know. Mabey later." Satine made a sad face.  
  
"I'm sorry, you can lay down too if you want." He said walking up to her.  
  
"That sounds good," she said and they kissed for about thirty seconds.  
  
"I love you," she said  
  
"I love you too," he answered back.  
  
"You ready to go to bed?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door.  
  
Christian laughed. She went back to him pushed him onto the bed and climbed onto him. There they made love for the first time in about ten months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ok, peace out. 


	10. Hmmm

You're right they are OOC But gee isn't that why its called a fanFICTION!  
  
Or do you not know the definition of FICTION.  
  
HELLO!  
FICTION- NOT REAL! MAKEBELIV!  
  
DUH!  
  
AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S WRONG WITH MY STORY BECAUSE YOU LEARNED SOMETHING TODAY. 


End file.
